Layers of Drew
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Whore. Make-up is her armor. Slut. Sharp words are her daggers. Bitch. Her cold smile is her shield. Fine, make me your villain. Don't cry if you get hurt. Drew Tanaka fit into the mean girl trope to a T but every good character has layers. One-shots collections centered around interaction with Drew Tanaka. Hint of Liper and other pairings later. Set few years after canon
1. Piper

A/N: I've been playing with this idea for a few weeks now. Drew is such an interesting character and I want to do her justice. RR made her so one-dimensional it's rather annoying. This is a series of one-shots from different characters' perspective of Drew. First one Piper! I was going to hold her off but why not just jump into the deep end? Read and review and send suggestions which other characters you want to see Drew interact with.

Real life: I'm still writing and working. Trying to balance alone time and going out. I'm a horrible hermit and really need to get out and do things more. I just like hanging by myself way too much.

 **Piper**

" _You're trembling." Piper sucked in a breath and twisted her head to glare at her partner in crime. Leo grinned back as they pressed against a wall, waiting for the night patrol to move on. The teacher idly walked down the hallway, tilting his head back as he yawned into his hand. Leo's chest pressed against her back as he leaned around the corner to check. Piper could feel her heart thump against her chest._ It's the adrenaline. _She thought ignoring how warm Leo felt against her. "Come on," Leo grabbed her hand and tugged Piper down the hallway towards the staircase._

" _Stargazing, Leo? Really?" Piper whispered as they found the flight of stairs leading up to the roof. Leo nodded his head as he confidently climbed the stairs, playing with something in his pockets. The door at the top had a solid padlock. Piper crossed her arms. "Now what, genius?"_

" _This wasn't just a half baked plan, Piper." Leo replied as he crouched down, pulling out a pair of lockpicks. She arched her eyebrow at the instruments. "Quit judging, everyone needs hobbies." He said like he could see her reaction._

" _Hobbies?" Piper echoed as Leo twisted his wrist. An audible click and the padlock fell into his hand. Leo held it in triumph. "Oh thank goodness, the great Leo comes through." Piper said sarcastically as he pushed the door open, gesturing her to step through first with a bow like he was accepting her applause. Piper walked through, about to throw back another sly comment when she gasped at the beautiful scenery in front of her._

 _Wilderness School was built in the mountain. Tall evergreens surrounded the school. It snowed recently, dressing the trees with a light dusting of snow. A lake could be seen from the roof, still like a mirror. A growing moon shone above as it peeked behind a pair of gray clouds. Without light pollution, the stars dotted the sky brightly. Piper let out a small sigh, creating a tiny cloud in front of her face. "Wow…"_

" _I'm not one to say 'I told you so'," Leo started as he bumped his shoulder against hers. "But I told you so." Piper pouted and resisted the urge to shove him away. The smile tugged at his handsome face, highlighting how young he was. The moonlight danced over his features, accenting amber eyes and sharp chin. A frown tugged at his lips as he tugged at her crew shirt sleeve. "Take my hoodie, you're freezing." He ordered as he peeled it off and draped it over her shoulders. "Girls' pajamas." He murmured, tugging the ends in front._

" _You like our pajamas." Piper teased taking a step forward, forcing him to take one back. Leo smirked but didn't reply back, pulling out a blanket and thermos out of his backpack. They settled on the blanket, side by side, staring at the vast dark sky. Piper's fingers played with Leo's as he traced out constellations. "Leo, why are we stargazing tonight?"_

" _I didn't tell you?" Leo asked as he turned his head, hand squeezing hers as she shook her head. She could see the flecks of gold in his amber eyes, feel the warm heat radiating from his petite body. Leo scratched his cheek nervously, looking away. "There's a meteor shower tonight. I've been tracking it for days now and I really want to see it with you."_

" _Leo," Piper whispered as she inched closer. "That's too cute." She smiled at him. Leo pouted, his face inches away from hers._

" _Cute? Guys don't want to be cute." He said, slowly sliding his arm around Piper's waist. Just loose enough she could move away if she wanted to._

" _Adorable?" Piper tried, tapping her finger against his chest. "Handsome? Attractive? Sexy?" Each word, her finger stepped up, grazing his Adam's apple deliberately. His eyes dipped into darker shade, darting down to her lips. Instinctively, Piper wetted her lips in response._

" _You know a lot of fancy words, Beauty Queen." Leo murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. Still not taking the last step._

" _And you talk too much, Repair boy." Piper retaliated before pressing her lips against his._

Piper jolted awake, feeling her heart thumping against her chest violently. She gasped for breath, reeling from the vivid memory. She could feel each callous of Leo's fingertips when he grasped her hand. Her lips tingled like they were freshly kissed. A light blush bloomed on her skin. "What?" Piper whispered, pushing herself to an upright position. The cabin was nearly quiet except for the babbling water fountain Lacy insisted she needed. "That…" She could say wrong because that wasn't right either. The Mist memories she shared with Jason were fake but… "they had to be built off of something."

She rubbed her eyes, rolling the new information in her head. From her cot, she could see cabin nine with orange lights glowing from the parted curtains. Many Hephaestus demigods were insomniacs, mind too busy with so many ideas. Leo wouldn't be there though. His bunker was his haven. For a second, Piper wanted to sneak out there, confront the boy about this dream. _But what would he say?_ Piper thought as she swung her legs out of bed, feeling the cool wooden floor underneath her bare feet. _Would this change us?_

Piper shrugged on a light robe and wandered through the cabin. She hesitated at the door, hand hovering over the knob before turning around and up the stairs to the second floor. It was one good thing Drew did to their cabin. While the Venus demigods slept on the bottom, the second floor converted into a common area. Couches and desks lined the room. A mini library tucked underneath a bench that sat beside the window. Piper's favorite armchair tucked in the corner with stuffing falling out.

Piper paused at the top, noticing the former head of cabin ten curled beside the window. A green mug cradled in her left hand as she lifted a pamphlet in her right. A pair of dark read glasses sat on her nose. She wore a dark kimono-inspired robe with pink cherry blossoms cascading down the folds. Her dark hair fell in curls over her left shoulders. The moonlight made her naturally tan skin milk white. "Tea?" Drew asked suddenly without lifting her gaze. "Or would hot chocolate be better?"

"I'm fine." Piper answered as she stepped into the room, sitting in an armchair nearby. Drew had a laptop closed beside her feet with constellation stickers. A few leaflets spread out in front of Drew. A few familiar names jumped out at Piper while others had Japanese characters. _College…_ Piper haven't even considered her future yet. "Why are you up?"

"Jetlag." Drew replied as she massaged her neck and checked the thin silver watch she wore. "It's three p.m. in Tokyo right now." Piper didn't even know Drew was in Japan. The current cabin head lowered her gaze. She didn't know much about her older half-sister, not that the half-Japanese girl offered much. Piper didn't bother to ask either. "What about you? Why are you awake?"

"Umm…" Piper hesitated. The two girls grown over the year, getting over their little power feud. Time apart has been good. Civil is the word Piper would use to describe them. They weren't close. "I had a dream." Piper finally said, knowing if she had a third party opinion would benefit her, even if it's Drew's.

"Good or bad?" Drew asked immediately, turning to face Piper. Her amber eyes glowed bright in the low light. Piper blinked, she never realized Drew and Leo shared the same eye color. She lowered her gaze, unable to meet Drew's. A soft sigh escaped Drew's lips. "It wasn't a normal dream, huh?"

"No." Piper said before explaining about the mist memories, the fabricated history Aphrodite created for her, Jason and Leo and now the dreams. This wasn't Piper's first dream of the Wilderness school but it's the first one that really shook her. Drew listened without judgement, tilting her head at intriguing parts, frowning at others. Others may say Drew is an ice queen but if you really pay attention to her facial expression, they reveal her thoughts. At the end, a deep frown sat on her lips. "What are you thinking?"

"I think Mother is cruel." Drew answered truthfully. Both girls looked at each other for a second before chuckling. It felt good being able to talk to someone who wasn't so deeply ingrained with the Seven. Piper rested her head against the armchair, smiling. Drew lifted one of her legs, wrapping her arm around it as she sipped her tea. "And now you're confused." She stated.

"Yeah…" Piper replied as she ran her hand up and down her leg. "Why would I get these memories now? What's the point?" Drew pursed her lips together.

"Does there have to be a point?" Drew proposed as she rested her chin on her hand. Her nails were painted a flashy red Piper could never pull off. "Maybe there is no point. Maybe she's bored. Or maybe she thinks you can make your own decisions? You're an adult." Piper shook her head. "You're not an adult?"

"Don't be funny." Piper ordered as she grinned. "It doesn't fit you." Drew shrugged nonchalantly, taking her glasses off as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what's the right choice?"

"Don't live life thinking about the right choice." Drew said as she stood up to stretch. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Are you happy with Jason?" Piper bit her lower lip and Drew's eyes narrowed. "Piper, you're hesitating. What's wrong?"

"It's not widely known." Piper started as she fiddled with her fingers. "But we're on break. He's in New Rome right now, visiting the family that help raised him. He'll probably see some friends as well. Jason's getting his memories back as well, slowly."

"And so are you." Drew pointed out as she set her mug down, gather her dark hair into a low bun. "And I'm assuming Leo as well. Hmm what an interesting position to be in." Piper glared at Drew who laughed at the expression. "What? I'm glad I'm just an outsider. A piece of advice, little sister." The term of endearment caught Piper off guard. "Don't build your life around a guy. Take some time to yourself. Be single for a bit. Find out what you like, what you don't." She squeezed Piper's shoulder as she walked pass. Piper turned, a question bubbled in her throat.

"Drew?" Piper called out, looking intently at her sister. Drew paused, turning her head. "Did you build your life around someone?" Drew brushed a stray curl out of her face, touching her finger to her lips like she was remembering something. She blinked, snapping out of a memory, and lifted a single finger to her lips before leaving. Piper sighed, shaking her head. "Secrets make a woman woman." She murmured one of Drew's favorite phrases.


	2. Lacy

A/N: I knew this chapter would have more substance compared to the last one. I wanted to keep try to canon Lacy which is hard as she's more of a quiet character. The premise is a little cliche but shrug. Enjoy and review please!

Lacy

 **Hey cutie. - E** Lacy read over the text message again, unable to stop the smile from spreading on her lips. Her index finger twirled a curl of her blond hair, wondering how exactly to reply. Someone plopped beside Lacy, intentionally bumping their shoulder with hers. "Ooh, what are you grinning about?" Julie teased as she pinched Lacy's side. Julie's brown eyes scanned the text when Lacy tilted her phone towards her. "E? Who's E?"

"I'm hoping…" Lacy trailed off as she looked across the rec room. Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted treated their students well. Aside from furnished dorms, they had a full staff kitchen, various art and music practice rooms and well-equipped recreational room. It had large leather couches, a projector for movies and a pool table. Three boys hanged around the table, laughing as they played with the balls. She quickly typed out a message and watched. **Who's this?**

"Eric?" Julie whispered as they both watched a the blond of the group pat his pocket like he felt the vibration from Lacy's text. Her eyes widen as she clenched Lacy's arm. "Eric Johnson, president of the hottie club?" Lacy shushed her friend but bit her lower lip as Eric slid his phone out of his pocket. "You are having a fantastic week."

"I don't know what you mean." Lacy replied as she scrolled through her social media but still keeping tabs on the boys. Ryan, a handsome African-American boy, half leaned on a bar stool as he passively watched his friends and read at the same time. Beside him, Sam impatiently tapped his foot waiting for his turn as he watched Eric circle the table. They nagged Eric ruthlessly but the blond was unfazed, lining up his shots. He bended down, almost parallel to the table with the cue stick held easily in his long arms. Like he could feel Lacy's gaze, his hazel eyes lifted up to meet hers. A corner of his lips curled up before he winked and hit the cue ball with a sharp crack. Ryan and Sam both groaned as the solid ball landed into the pocket.

"You're done admiring the view?" Julie teased as Lacy flushed, dragging her eyes away from the boys. It's not like the other girls weren't watching them either. "And you know exactly what I mean." She held up one of her long piano player fingers. "Ryan, Mr. Tall, dark and brooding, held a whole conversation with you in chemistry. He doesn't talk. Period." Lacy shrugged her shoulders, they were partners for an experiment. They had to communicate.

"Sam, in his lovable clumsy fashion, nearly knocked you down in the lunch line today but did a very suave move and caught you, avoiding a disaster." Lacy rubbed her shoulder, remembering the feel of his strong arm around her. It wasn't too bad. "And now, Eric is texting you." Julie squinted at Lacy. "Did you get your braces off?"

Lacy quickly covered her mouth and glared at Julie who laughed in response. "Maybe." She whispered before brushing a strand of her hair out of her forehead. _Maybe my powers are just acting up._ She wondered, touching the bead bracelet she wore. Lacy tries her hardest to taper off her demigod powers especially in the mortal world. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Julie gave Lacy either a concern or confused look before pulling out her laptop. Lacy's phone vibrated and the girl smiled as she recognize the sender. Before she could read it, someone swiped the phone out of her hand. "Hey!" Lacy turned around on the couch before her voice trailed off. "Drew…"

The tall Asian girl stood there in sinfully short black shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. Her dark hair dripped from her shower as she toweled it off casually with one hand. Her brown eyes scanned the text message with an unreadable expression. Lacy physically shrunk back when she saw Drew. "Hmm, interesting." Drew murmured as she looked over to the boys before tossing Lacy's phone back. "That one is a little out of your league."

Lacy lowered her gaze, clenching her fingers. "Hey Tanaka," Julie shouted as she sat up, quickly rushing in. "It's not like she's chasing him. All those boys noticed Lacy. You're not the only pretty girl the hottie club taken an interest in." Drew's movements slowed as she gather her hair over one shoulder, drying the ends. She processed Julie's words silently, unfazed. "Not everyone wants you, Drew."

A dark smile spread across Drew's lips. "Oh, you want to bet?" Drew said as she draped her towel over a chair. Her gaze slowly slid over to the boys as she plucked a pen from the table and artfully twisted her long hair into a bun. Lacy, and nearly everyone in the room, turned as Drew confidently strolled over to the boys. Even Ryan lifted his gaze from his book as Drew passed by. Daughter of Aphrodite for sure. Eric paused mid-shot as he noticed Drew beside him. "Hey."

"Bombshell Tanaka," Eric addressed as he stood up, not moving away from Drew. She invaded his space, taking the first step. Drew's well manicured fingers tapped the table, inches away from his hand. Lacy watched in dread as her older sister worked her magic. "Any reason why you've graced us with your presence?" Deliberately, Drew reached up, wrapped her hand firmly around his cue stick. Eric's Adam's apple bobbed as he held her gaze.

"Wanna give me a lesson?" She asked in a sultry voice, possibly hinting towards more. A smirk curled around Eric's lips as he took a step closer. Unable to watch, Lacy grabbed her things and rushed out of the room.

###

Lacy didn't speak to Drew for a week. It wasn't difficult. The two girls rarely shared any classes. They were in two different divisions of BAG's art program. Lacy threw herself into her art, spending hours with her canvas and paints. She's known for her bright colors and vibrant pieces that jumped off the pages. Lately Lacy picked up charcoal. The rough feel of the medium in her fingers, staining them for hours. The contrast of the ugly black against the pure white pages before something emerged from the paper. Art is about discovery for Lacy. She never knew what would be created until the very end.

"Lace," Julie started as she set her breakfast beside the sketching girl. Lacy hummed as she moved her pencil across her pad, shading the wings of a crow taking off. "Please, we're at breakfast. Can you eat?" Lacy nodded her head as she added the finishing touches before pulling away. The bottom of her hand marked with gray from the pencil and black from the charcoal she must have missed. "Charcoal? You know you only use that when you're frustrated."

"I…" Lacy tried to deny it but lowered her gaze, accepting the napkin Julie passed as she wiped her hands. "I don't want to paint when I'm angry."

"It's Drew, isn't it?" Julie asked as she looked over. Drew sat alone beside the window in her dancing leggings, tank top and loose light purple hoodie. Her dark hair braided over her shoulder as she stirred her coffee. The latest Vogue magazine held in her hand as she read an article. Lacy shrugged her shoulders.

Like a firework, Drew effortlessly drew all the boys attention away from Lacy. She played many parts with all the guys. With Ryan, Drew was the scholar, talking about classics books and movies. With Sam, she was the cheerleader, attending sports events she normally wouldn't. All the students noticed as Drew got closer to the boys. Lacy stirred her cereal, trying to process her own feelings.

"I think I know Drew." Lacy answered carefully, selecting her words. "She's a dancer. The way she stands. The words she say. Every little movement. It's deliberate. It's an action to pull you in, drawing your eyes towards her. She won't hesitate to give her opinion. Pushy in a way that feels almost disrespectful. She takes and takes and takes and then smiles when you have nothing else to give."

"That's - "

"TANAKA!" Lacy and Julie jumped at the booming voice, spinning in their plastic chairs. Eric stomped through the cafeteria, hazel eyes glaring at the Japanese girl. Drew idly sipped her coffee, unbothered as the tall boy approached her. Eric slapped his hand down on her magazine, knocking it out of her hand. The utensils raddled at the violent impact. "What do you think you're doing?"

Drew sighed, placing her hands daintily in her lap, and looked up. "I believe I was reading, Johnson. We're not on first name basis anymore? Such a shame." Eric growled and grabbed Drew's hand, physically dragging her out of her seat. Lacy gasped as she stood up. The two teens glared at each other. Drew's fingers curled into a fist. "Let go." She ordered in a calm tone. Maybe it was the anger or fury, but Eric's grip tightened around Drew's wrist, not feeling the charmspeak.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" Eric hissed, inches away from Drew's face. With her free hand, Drew reached into the pocket of her hoodie, pulling out a sleek smartphone. Eric noticed the motion. His grip loosened as he saw the device.

"Good boy," Drew taunted as she pulled her arm out of his slack grip. "And watch your language. That's now how you address a lady. Wouldn't want the college board to know about your little game?" Lacy pushed herself through the crowd of students. Drew hid a smile behind her phone as she stared Eric down. "Thanks for the extra pic. Not what I expected but no one has to know. It'll be our little secret." Drew looked over Eric's shoulder, noticing Lacy. She placed a well manicured hand on his shoulder and said in his ear. "Know your place and don't mess with my girls."

###

News travel fast in a small school. Lacy heard it all throughout the day. Eric insulted Drew. Drew broke up with Eric. Drew cheated on Eric with one of the boys. There were so many theories but when anyone tried to ask Eric, the boy shut down, keeping his mouth closed. No one dared to approach Drew about it. Well, almost no one.

Lacy opened the door that lead to the halls of the dance studios. It was eerily quiet because of the soundproof walls. Unlike the art hallway, the walls were stark white with bulletin boards of announcements and posters of competitions. Thin windows of the doors revealed the occupants. A pair of ballroom dancers going through familiar steps. A dance group practicing new choreography. Lacy paused when she recognized the slender figure with her arms held up like she was facing a partner.

Drew's expression was so serious Lacy almost didn't recognize her sister. Her hair pulled back tightly in a high ponytail. She moved fluently taking long confident steps. She turned and spun with grace, looking nearly effortlessly. Her back and arms created elegant lines. Drew stopped suddenly and turned towards the door. Lacy nearly jumped back in shock. Drew's expression softened and she waved her sister in.

"You're acknowledging my presence?" Drew asked as she walked over to her bag, fishing out a towel. Lacy opened her mouth to deny it but stopped. Three distinct bruises lined Drew's wrist. The exact spot Eric grabbed her. "Proof." Drew started, pulling Lacy's gaze away. "That I stood up to the big bad Eric."

"What was that about?" Lacy asked, squeezing her messenger bag strap. Drew turned away. "No, you don't get to say nothing." Her voice quivered but she held her ground. Drew looked at Lacy with a mixed expression. "I'm not a child, Drew. You can't always protect me."

"I can try." Drew whispered so softly Lacy almost missed it. Drew reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "The boys had a bet going on. A little fun game to keep the school year interesting. I've heard rumors about it from the upperclassmen. Which one can sleep with the girl the fastest." Drew held her phone out, unlocked with a screenshot of text messages. Lacy took it as she set her bags down beside Drew's. "I charmspoke Sam into sending me this as evidence. Eric is the clear ring leader. You were next target."

"That's…" Lacy breathed as she read the messages. **Little quiet. - R The quiet ones are always a little wild. - E** Lacy's hands shook as she read more and more. Bile bubbled in her throat, disgusted with these boys. She could feel Drew's eyes on her face. Lacy closed her eyes as she handed the device back. "That's why you flirted with the guys."

"I'm a good distraction." Drew replied as she tossed the phone into her bag. Lacy leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor, unable to stand. She felt manipulated like a toy for those boys. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes. "I have ammo on those boys now. They don't call me Bombshell Tanaka for no reason." Lacy chuckled as she rubbed her eyes. Drew crouched down and gently brushed a stray out of her face. "I'm sorry, Lace."

"At least you're using your mean girl power for good rather than evil." Lacy commented as she gave Drew a half-smile. Drew groaned, rolling her eyes, as she sat down.

"Don't tell Piper. She's already a pain to deal with." Lacy and Drew laughed, settling in a comfortable quiet. Drew went through her stretches as Lacy watched. "I know," Drew said after a moment. Lacy tilted her head, confused as Drew leaned forward. "You don't need protection but…"

"You're here." Lacy caught up, finishing her sister's sentence. Drew turned her head and their eyes meet, both thinking about their big sister who wasn't here. "And…" Lacy continued, "you will do everything in your power to protect me. You're a good big sister." Drew nodded her head with a ghost of a smile against her lips as she returned to her leg stretches. "You're just crap at showing it."

"Hey…" Drew warned with a laugh. Lacy giggled as Drew reached out and patted her leg. "You're not a bad little sister either."


	3. Kisses

A/N: Just an excuse to write a kissing scene between Connor and Drew. Not quite another part but sort of intermission. Enjoy!

Her first kiss was at 10. Drew moved to a new school in the middle of the year. She picked out her favorite pink dress with white ruffles and tied her dark hair up with a matching ribbon. In front of the twenty students, Drew refused to lower her gaze despite the urge to as she introduced herself. "I'm Drew Tanaka." The kids clapped politely before she took her seat. One girl, a petite brunette with a bob haircut, gave Drew a side glance with a frown that deepened when Drew sat down beside a cute boy with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I like your dress." He commented with a charming grin. Drew smiled back, about to thank him with a voice piped in.

"Ugh, it's too pink." Drew turned and glared at the girl with the bob. She stared back unafraid as she spoke. "You stick out like a sore thumb. Drew squeezed the fold of her dress, pushing down the urge to comment about her pig nose. The girl waited a beat, expecting a response but huffed and looked away. "I'm so sorry, Evan. You have to sit beside her." Drew sighed and looked at the ceiling, mentally counting to ten. 'Sorry' Evan mouthed as the teacher came by with a stack of soft covered books.

Drew learned throughout the first week Audrey, the girl with the bob, had a huge crush on cute Evan who was extra nice to Drew. A thought churned in the young girl's mind as Audrey continuingly remarking slyly about her clothes or hair. It was the last straw when Drew opened her notebook to scrabbles all over her homework.

"Evan!" Drew looked up as Audrey and her little gang ran up to Evan with pleading faces. The boy wiggled his nose, clearly not wanting to play house. Drew smiled as she skipped over to the group. Audrey batted her eyes at Evan but for glaring at Drew. "What do you want?" She sneered as Drew stopped beside Evan.

Ignoring Audrey, Drew tapped Evan's shoulder who turned with a smile. Cupping his cheeks, Drew leaned in. It was a quick peck, long enough for the girls to gasp in horror. He tasted like chocolate milk, candy and sunshine. Drew pulled away and giggled when she noticed Evan's daze gaze. She skipped away towards her father's calls, not caring about Audrey's heated glare. She touched her lips, thinking of the tiny tingling sensations against her lips.

Drew kissed a lot of people in her young life. Not because she's a slut. Not because she's easy. Not because she's a child of Aphrodite. But because she likes kissing. And she is very good at it. None of her partners complained. The handsome guy at the corner of a crowded party whose been making eyes at her. A pretty girl in the loud club, dancing to the beat. A quiet girl in the end of the year bonfire. Drew kissed and liked being kissed. The tiny gasps exchanged as they felt each other out. Pushes and pulls as they navigate to a dark corner. The half-lidded gazes that followed her as she pulled away before leaning back in. Hot hands running down her sides and through her hair, tugging her flush against their body. Drew's kisses are fast and passionate, leaving an imprint of herself and make sure her partners couldn't remember anything but the feel of her lips and body against theirs.

But with Connor, kissing Connor is different.

Drew half-lounged on Connor's tiny cot, observing her boyfriend as he typed furiously on his laptop. The desk lamp illuminated his profile nicely. Stubble dotted his sharp chin. Thick glasses framed his blue eyes as he squinted at the screen. His thick brown hair flopped in front over his forehead as he pushed it out. He twirled a pen around his fingers, clicking it as he pondered the subject of his paper.

 _How does a guy like Connor end up with a girl like Mega bitch?_ Drew sighed as she remembered one of Connor's study mates whispered when she showed up to grab Connor for lunch. The girl was pretty with soft brown hair and bright green eyes. When Drew appeared, she had her hand on Connor's forearm as he showed her how to solve an equation. She glared at Drew when she ruffled Connor's hair, pulling the boy's attention to her. _How does a guy like Connor end up with a mean girl like me?_ Drew pondered, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Drew…" the Japanese girl blinked at the sound of her name from Connor's deep baritone voice. Rough from not speaking. "You're staring. I know I'm very handsome." Connor turned in his small chair, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. Drew rolled her eyes and sat up, looking at her nails. "You're thinking. I can feel your thoughts from across the room."

"I'm so sorry my thoughts are loud." Drew quipped as she pulled her eyes up. She didn't say anything, instead looking at the horrible poster of some obscure punk band his roommate put up. The room felt tense without the sound of Connor's rapid typing or scratches of his pen. Drew sighed and looked at him, meeting his studying gaze. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Connor chuckled and stood up, sauntering over in his slow manner. The bed dipped when he sat on the edge. His large hand gently cupped Drew's bare leg, running it up and down in a soothing way.

"Hey, are you still thinking about Lane's comment?" Connor asked, invading her space. Drew reached out, cupping his face. Connor is all angles with his wiry frame, sharp chin and long neck. He isn't Drew's usual type. She liked her boys tall, strong and solid, physical dominating over her. With Connor, she could push him and he'll yield underneath her touch without a thought. She brushed a bit of his hair out of his eyes. They fluttered closed at her touch as she traced down his ear, cheek and neck. Her nails gently scraped his Adam's apple. "Drew…" He murmured in a hoarse voice.

"You shouldn't be dating me." Drew whispered, scooting closer to invade Connor's space, gently sliding his glasses off. His eyes shot opened at her statement. Eyes furrowed with confusion and maybe anger. Her hand lingered over his neck, feeling his pulse just underneath the skin. "I'm just going to hurt you."

"What if," Connor posed as he inched closer. He slid his arm around her waist and dragged her onto his lap to straddle him. Her chest pressed flushed against his. Drew braced her hand over his shoulder, inhaling his clean scent. His thumb caressed her hipbone, sending a shiver through her spine. Connor bumped his forehead against hers, brushing their noses. "I like the pain."

"Then you're an idiot." Drew said sharply as she met his gaze. His blue eyes were dark, pulling her in. His lips curled in a very attractive smile she wanted to wipe off.

"I think," Connor said as he gently kissed the skin underneath her chin. Drew resisted the urge to moan as her left hand curled around the fabric of his t-shirt. "The word," he continued as he trailed down her tank top. "You're looking for," he kissed a sensitive piece of skin. Drew hummed and pressed herself down against him. "Is masochist."

Drew yanked him towards her, slanted her lips over his. Connor hummed against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to take control. But Connor resisted, meeting her urgent kiss with slow leisurely one. Drew fell into his rhythm, loving the way his lips felt against hers like they were weaving promises like he could just kiss her forever and be content. Drew pulled back, looking down at him. Connor's hand rested against her lower back, warm and safe.

"You're such a tease." Drew said as Connor laughed below her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her down as she curled against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat underneath her cheek, rapid and strong. "Getting a girl all rile up just to cuddle." She could feel him smile even without looking as his hand gently combed through her hair. "You could have a nice girl."

"You're nice sometimes." Connor replied as Drew propped her chin up and looked at him. "Underneath that tough exterior you put up is a softie." Drew wiggled her nose at him as he tapped it, bring a smile to her lips. His eyes softened as he brushed a strand of hair out of her cheek. "I don't want anyone else but you, Drew, if that's so hard to believe."

"It is, Connor." Drew confessed as she drew circles on his t-shirt. "We don't exactly fit nicely."

"It feels pretty good right now." Connor murmured as he shifted their entangled legs. He tilted her chin up, meeting Drew's gaze. "Hey, we're young. We're demigods. We're allowed to be happy once in awhile. Do I make you happy, Drew?"

"Incredibly happy." Drew whispered back as she pecked his lips. Connor hugged her before shifting her off his body back to his forgotten assignment. _So happy that something has to give because we're demigods._ Drew thought as she curled into Connor's bed, reaching for her required reading.


End file.
